Como dueles en los labios
by Miranda Trelawney
Summary: La muerte de Cedric desde el punto de vista de Cho Chang...es un poco triste y perdon si me paso con las notas de la autora...la verdad Cho no es muy de mi agrado, espero k les guste mi song fic y k me dejen reviews


**Como dueles en los labios.**

La luna brillaba intensamente esa noche de verano, se veía hermosa a pesar de ser una noche triste, de tristes recuerdos y malas decisiones... una chica de pelo negro, lacio y largo hasta la cintura, de tez blanca y muy guapa se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro...

Cho se levantó y fue a su baúl del colegio, sacó una fotografía y volvió a la ventana. Contempló la foto y más lágrimas cayeron sobre el cristal que la cubría, empañándolo. Un muchacho muy guapo, de dieciséis años y ojos grises le saluda alegremente, junto con las otras tres personas que le rodean.

_Cómo dueles en los labios,  
cómo duele en todos lados,  
cómo duelen sus caricias  
cuando ya se ha ido._

-Cedric... –susurra Cho y abraza el marco contra su mecho.

Exactamente un año atrás, ése chico guapo y de ojos grises había muerto en manos de Lord Voldemort... habían sido novios desde el baile de navidad. Aún recordaba cuando la invitó al baile...

**--- FLASH BACK ---**

Cho iba saliendo de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, con su habitual grupo de amigas. Cedric venía por un pasillo, aparentemente muy concentrado en su libro de Transformación avanzada. Levantó la vista y sonrió, se acercó a Cho.

-Hola Cho –saludó Cedric-, eh... ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Eh... claro –contestó la chica sonriéndole (N/A: AUN NO ME PUEDO EXPLICAR K HAGO ESCRIBIENDO UN SF DE CHO... EN FIN, CONTINÚO)-. Luego las alcanzo –les dijo a sus amigas.

-Y, ¿Cómo estas? –preguntó Cedric.

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-Bien... –contestó Cedric, sonrojado-, pero no era de eso de lo que quería invitar... digo, hablar, contigo.

Cho sonrió.

-Dime entonces de qué.

-Verás, el día de navidad es el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos –comenzó-, y dado que no tengo pareja y... supongo que tu no tienes... ¿quisieras ser mi acompañante?

-Sí, si quiero –dijo Cho, sonriendo, pero en el fondo confundida pues ya no podría ir con Harry (N/A: "!·$&... DIGO, TONTA!).

-¿En serio? Gracias –dijo Cedric entusiasmado y le dio un beso en la mejilla-, nos vemos, debo ir a Transformaciones.

**--- FIN DE FLASH BACK --- **

_Cómo me duele la ausencia,  
cómo extraño su color de voz,  
cómo falta su presencia  
en mi habitación.   
_

Ésa noche, cuando el baile concluyó, a luz de la luna, Cedric le pidió a Cho que fuese su novia. Realmente ella no se lo esperaba. Aceptaba que le gustaba... pero no se había planteado seriamente intentar algo con él.

Sin embargo, le dijo que sí, a pesar de estar muy confundida, a pesar de que al mismo tiempo le atraía otro chico (N/A: TODOS SABEMOS DE QUIEN SE TRATA ¬¬), a pesar de... Él no notó lo que Cho pensaba en esos momentos, y le sorprendió con un dulce beso, que ella correspondió.

Volvieron al vestíbulo y se encontraron a Harry subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su sala común. Cedric le habló, pero no quiso decirle de qué se trataba a Cho, ella simplemente lo esperó abajo. Tampoco quería ver a Harry, le apenaba haberlo rechazado, porque realmente quiso ir con él al baile. Le miró fugazmente y captó una mirada un tanto molesta.

La atracción que tenía se fue convirtiendo en amor, un amor que hizo patente el día de san Valentín en Hogsmeade, donde el muchacho la había invitado a pasar el día con él.

_Cómo me duele el invierno,  
cómo me duele el verano,  
cómo me envenena el tiempo  
cuando tú no estás._

_Cómo dueles en los labios,  
en todos lados, soledad._

Los días pasaron ya la segunda prueba del torneo llegó, Cho fue llamada por la profesora McGonagall y fue dormida y sumergida en el lago, donde Cedric la rescataría.

Los meses siguieron pasando, y la noche antes de la tercera prueba se citaron en el lago. Los grises ojos del muchacho reflejaban la calmada superficie del agua. Todo el tiempo estuvo distante, hasta que ella le preguntó.

Presiento algo –fue su respuesta-, algo malo.

La preocupación se había apoderado de Cedric, ella sólo lo abrazó y lo reconfortó, sin sospechar que ése sería su último abrazo sincero y lleno de amor, el último antes de la inesperada muerte de él. Al despedirse, él la besó como nunca lo había hecho antes, como si fuera la ultima y la primera vez, sin saber lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

El día de la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, no tuvieron tiempo para verse. Su familia había llegado y no les permitieron estar juntos. Poco antes de comenzar la prueba ella tuvo la fugaz oportunidad de abrazarlo y desearle buena suerte. Él la recibió muy contento, pero ella noto que la preocupación prevalecía en sus ojos... sería la última vez que los viera.

_Cómo duele estar viviendo,  
cómo duele estar muriendo así,  
cómo me duele hasta el alma  
en mi habitación._

_Cómo dueles en los labios,  
en todos lados, soledad._

-¡Cedric Diggory! ¡Muerto! –gritaban voces desesperabas.

Cho se levantó inmediatamente para ir a encontrar a sus padres. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, y se negaba rotundamente a creerlo.

-Señora Diggory... –dijo Cho con voz temblorosa-, no es cierto, ¿verdad?

La señora Diggory agachó la cabeza y fue con su esposo. A lo lejos escuchó el rumor de unas voces.

-Suéltalo ya Harry –era Dumbledore-, ya no puedes hacer nada.

-Él quería que lo trajera con sus padres –decía Harry con mucho esfuerzo.

Cho corrió al castillo, rápidamente se fue a la enfermería, Cedric no podía estar muerto, ¡no podía!

-Cedric –dijo jadeando a la enfermera-, ¿dónde esta? ¡Necesito verlo!

-Lo lamento –contestó la señora Pomfrey-, él murió.

La noticia cayó como una losa sobre su corazón... Cho corrió a su sala común y se encerró en su habitación. Lloró, lloró y lloró por días... sus amigas tratabas de animarla pero ella no cedía.

El banquete de fin de cursos escuchó, entre murmullos de los alumnos y sus propios sollozos, el discurso de Dumbledore en honor a Cedric.

-Cedric fue una persona que ejemplificaba muchas de las cualidades que distinguen a la casa Hufflepuff. Era un buen y leal amigo, un duro trabajador, y le gustaban las cosas justas. Su muerte os afectará a todos, lo conocierais o no. Creo aun así que estáis en vuestro derecho a saber como murió exactamente. Cedric Diggory fue asesinado por Lord Voldemort. Creo que la verdad es siempre mejor que la mentira, y no quiero pretender que la muerte de Cedric fue el resultado de un accidente, o que el tuvo algún tupo de culpa; sería un insulto a su memoria...

"Recordad a Cedric. Recordad, si llega el momento en que tenéis que elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil, recordad que le pasó a un chico bueno, guapo y valiente, solo por que se cruzó en el camino de Lord Voldemort. Recordad a Cedric Diggory."

_Cómo me duele no verte,  
cómo duele en madrugada.  
Cómo me duele no verte,  
cómo duele en madrugada.  
Cómo dueles en los labios,  
cómo duele en madrugada._

Asistió al funeral de Cedric, e incluso visitó su tumba muchas veces durante el verano. Pensó en escribirle a Harry, por supuesto, no lo culpaba de nada... pero no podía.

Otra lágrima cayó sobre el retrato de Cedric, la limpió. Era hora de hacerle frente al destino, ahora salía con Michael Corner, pero aún le dolía su situación con Harry durante su sexto curso.

Cho se levantó y volvió a su baúl, donde guardo el retrato de Cedric en el fondo de este. Debía ser fuerte, y dejar en ell pasado todo su sufrimiento...

__

Cómo dueles en los labios,  
cómo duele en madrugada.

4


End file.
